


Secret Santa

by TurtlesAreWeird



Category: BBS - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Secret Santa, christams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtlesAreWeird/pseuds/TurtlesAreWeird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys do Secret Santa together. It's not as easy as it may seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa

Secret Santa

Secret. Fucking. Santa.

What the hell is someone supposed to do for secret Santa? Buy flowers? Make a gift basket? 

Buy a teddy bear?

Maybe.

Maybe that’s exactly what he’d do.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He’d gotten Delirious of course.

They’d all chosen with a random online generator months ago, yet Evan had left it until now and was freaking the fuck out. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to get Delirious an amazing gift.

It was really quite the opposite.

He wanted to get the man the best gift that he’d ever received. He just hadn’t figured out what that was yet.

Until this morning that is.  
Or, more precisely, this morning at 3:40am, which was now why he’d gotten next to no sleep and was googling “Really fucking big teddy bear that can get here by Christmas because shit shipping takes too long and I left this until a week before“

There was an unsurprisingly short list of results.  
That were useful, that is.

He finally decided to put his laptop down and figure it out when he woke up.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Well, he was awake, and had half of a plan.  
With further researching, no, there was not a way to get a 93” Costco bear to Delirious’ doorstep by Christmas day because they were fucking sold out.  
That’s just grand. really. Just what he needed right now.

However, he did find some very nice alternatives on Amazon, and that would, in fact, arrive on Christmas.

Here’s to hoping It’d get there on time.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They’d all decided ahead of time to open their gifts while on Skype since they couldn’t be together in person, and so on Christmas day it was with a fast-paced heart and an anxiety-filled mind that Evan logged on. He wasn’t the first one to get there, and after Moo and Nogla got on they were ready. 

“Okay. Does everybody have their package?” Asked Nogla. There was a brief moment of shuffling and empty webcams while everybody checked to make sure, with various ‘Yeah’s’ and ‘got it!’s sounding.

Delirious was being a bit quieter than usual, especially considering it was his favorite holiday. Evan had a feeling that he knew what it might be and decided to send Jonathan a quick text to reassure him.

‘hey dude, don’t worry. No one’s gonna ask to see you or whatever. We respect your privacy, alright? Merry Christmas :)’

Through the others talking over what they thought they’d gotten Evan thought that he heard a small chuckle right before Delirious responded.

‘Thanks Evan. Merry Christmas XD’

Oh.

Oh that was his name.

Jonathan almost never used anyone’s real name, even outside of videos.

Evan was so, so fucked.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn’t that he wanted to fall in love with one of his best friends, it just…. kind of...happened really.

 

It was really gradual. Things happened, schedules filled up, and the two of them just naturally ended up spending more time together. Slowly, Evan began to realize that just hearing Jonathan laugh was enough to make him smile for the rest of the day. He tried to stop, but how do you stop loving someone? 

His feelings weren't reciprocated. He knew that, yet he couldn’t stop wishing, hoping that maybe, maybe someday it would happen. He wondered how obvious his ‘little’ crush was to the people around him. Did everybody know? Just a few? Did Jonathan know and was only trying to help his pride by not outright rejecting him?

Maybe. 

Maybe not.

But it was Christmas now, and so it was time to put those worries behind him, even if it were only for a moment.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was decided, by Tyler, who was backed up by Mini (The two of them were as subtle as a flamingo on a wedding cake, yet so, so oblivious to each other’s crushes that it honestly hurt to watch) that Tyler was going to open his present first. Evan could see his face light up as he opened his gift, revealing collector’s editions of his favorite movies, as well as some small knick knacks. 

He demanded to know who gave them to him, however he was shut down quickly as everyone reminded him that they’d agreed to do it anonymously until the end so that it’d be a surprise for everybody. He gave a large dramatic sigh that pulled a loud burst of giggles from Delirious. Evan felt a rush of jealousy.

However, it was covered over as Brock opened his presents, then Nogla, then himself, then the others. It went by quickly as he waited in anticipation to hear Delirious’ voice when he opened his gift. Finally, everybody had gone but the clown. 

“Okay! Let’s do this!” Said Delirious gleefully. “Hmmm… It's an awfully heavy package.” He mused. “And a bit big, so let’s… just…”

There was a sound of him cutting packing tape open and then a very large ‘fwoomph’ and the fabric and fluff ballooned out of the box. Evan wished that he could see Delirious’ face, but his reaction was just as fullfilling.

Silence, then… “Holy. Fucking. Shit.” Delirious stated. 

“What is it? We want teh know!” Cried Nogla.

“Yeah, yeah, hold a just need to…” Delirious said, followed by some rustling sounds, presumably getting the bear situated and then…

“Teddy bear!” Shouted Jonathan gleefully as his face appeared on screen, the biggest child-like grin plastered across his face.

“Oh.” Whispered Evan. “Oh.”

Because that was Delirious. Jonathan. Right there, that was him, and of course Evan wanted to know of course he did, but respecting Jonathan’s privacy was more important, but just… oh.

Jonathan had the best smile he’d ever seen. 

Jonathan looked up from the bear at the silence. Everyone was staring, and you could see him begin to get nervous as the silence stretched on, until…

“I expect the full deets on those tattoos man.” Nogla, as always was the one to break the awkward silence and a warm smile of relief spread across Delirious’ face.

And then he laughed.

And Evan couldn’t help but think that if that was how happy Delirious’ looked every time he laughed, that it was his new goal in life to make him giggle to the end of the world.


End file.
